powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cal Reef
California University, Reefside, '''often called '''Cal Reef by students and staff is a satellite campus of California University. Its main road is the terminus of CASR1, University Row. They are also called the Reefside Tytos, with the initials CUR in sports. Their mascot is an owl. Stats Size: 1, 232 acres Student Population: about 15,000 Departments: Information Technology (IT, also includes Comp sci), STEM (Science, Math, Engineering), Communications and Creative Arts (Radio/TV/Film, Sports Journalism, Animation, Writing Arts), World Language, Business, and Nursing Active Greek Life: Alpha Gamma (general STEM), Kappa Sigma Tau (Engineers, but non-specific, men only), Alpha Zeta Chi Kappa (Female Engineers), Delta Psi (Animators), Theta Chi Delta (Math and Sience, LGBT friendly), Pi Theta (Theta Chi Kappa, except woman only), and Mu Sigma Tau (Non-Specific, All Welcome), 2 known "rush" frats Former Greek Life: Theta Delta (1990-2018, an engineering frat that disbanded due to disinterest in Greek Life, Charles is an alum of a sister organization-Kappa Sigma Lambda at Kent State daydream), Psi Sigma Iota (2000-2012, a sorority of unknown specifics that was disbanded by Cal Reef for Hazing allegations. In a deleted scene Awakening, a former alum helped form AZXK years before it entered the main light in 2024), Beta Sigma Alpha (another short lived frat from the early 2000's, apparently is was people that wanted more paleontology courses in the Cal U system and was disbanded when another site added a Geology and Astronomy department) Sports and Clubs: about 120 Number of Droms: 6 (modern), 7 (1979-1992 opening), 3 (southern mansion style, used by fraternity's and Sororities) History Early Years (1954-1979) The Campus was founded in 1954 with the buildings themed to the past, such as a southern motif for the dorms. The main focus of the campus initially was business and Liberal Arts. It soon grew into a very well rounded campus with new in demand jobs such as Medicine and Engineering. 80's tech (1979-1992) Some of the Southern Mansions on the west side of the campus were torn down to make way for the Reefside Field House (Now Connor McKnight Field House) and a new STEM complex with 3 dorms and 6 other buildings. Four more were built on a newly gained parcel, along with a Communications and Creative Arts buildings. A fifth was planned to open over there, but took six more mansions were torn down for it instead. Frats and Hightower (1993-2020) After the building opened, more STEM buildings needed to be added so Logan Brahe Hightower invested in the project and a new Nursing Department, costing the loss of five more Southern Mansions. Soon, Information Technology people were desired, as well as more dorms, and the billionaire poured more into it, leaving 3 Southern Mansion, where 2 became the first frat houses (Kappa Sigma Tau and Alpha Zeta Chi Kappa) and 1 for exchange students. All but one of the originals remains, Theta Chi Alpha, which had spawned a sorority version. Shift into Nitro (2023-2025) Shortly after the Coaster Force and Nitro Rangers begin their campaign to unite the Android Roller Coasters (ARC's) against The Vengeance Rangers and The Boma, they decided to finally give Kappa Sigma Tau and Alpha Zeta Chi Kappa real houses in the neighborhood where the other 5 are. In it's place, Squadron Hollow was announced: It would feature shops (Campus gear, trading location), restaurants (not a Fred Lobster, but fast food and Cafeteria), Group/special events areas, and services (Counselors, Psychology, and similar needs) with the old Donaldson Hall becoming the Admissions and Graduate department, as well as new classrooms. Appearances Power Rangers Coaster Force * Exposed * Fellowship * Qualification * 1950's princess * Fionghuela * Blazin * Midterms * Temptation * Resignation * Reinstatement * Night Hours * Longing * Fragile * Regal * Awakening * Hurricane * Blackout, part 1 * Blackout, part 2 * Unearthed * Lost Power Rangers Nitro * Found * The Carrier, Part 1 * The Carrier, Part 2 * Steel Venom * The Capture * The Rescue * The Raven * Restoration Complete * Rocky Road, part 1 * On Holiday Notes * Since Reefside may be based off the real town of Riverside, this university is based off of the Riverside Campus, as well as Rowan University in Glassboro, New Jersey (the latter is also being referred to in the plans being opposed for Cal Reef), the initial concept for the department of Nursing is based off the one for West Chester University. ** The concept actually comes from Liveman ''more so than ''Turboranger ** Most of the Fraternities and Sororities are easter eggs to Super Sentai *** Kappa sigma Tau is the initials to Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, the 13th sentai and the Sentai Counterpart of Nitro **** Which makes sense as the powers were found underneath that Frat House *** Mu Sigma Tau is the initials to Mirai Sentai Timeranger, which was adapted as Power Rangers Time Force *** Kappa Sigma Lambda = Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger *** Psi Sigma Iota = Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger ''(as Iota is used for 10 and Psi looks like a T) *** There was a frat called Beta Sigma Alpha in the early 2000's, which is an Easter egg to ''Bakaryu Sentai Abaranger, which was adapted as Power Rangers Dino Thunder **** Coincidentally, Reefside is where Dino Thunder took place *** Delta Psi is not a Power Rangers easter egg, meaning Disney Pixar (as they are an honors society of animators) *** Alpha Zeta Chi Kappa is not a sentai reference, but the initials of the previous robot in Power Rangers, Alpha ZXK (Elizabeth) from GSA and Galaxy Squad **** Coincidentally, this is a sorority of female engineers **** She is also a Disney reference as she is based of the A-10000 audio animtronic, where the X and K come from, the phonetic way of saying it instead of 10M's *** Pi, Theta, Delta, and Chi are all used in Math, thus those fraternities are for math based majors *** Gamma might connect to Gamma Rays, which are a form of intense light given off in Supernova * Their mascot gets their name from the Forrest of Tyto in Kathren Lansky's Guardians of Ga'Hoole series ** This was previously a thought for a sitcom based around a fictitious version of Rowan University and nearby Glassboro titled Boro See Also * Science Academia-Sentai Counterpart (as a post secondary institution) from Liveman * Musashino Academy-Sentai Counterpart (where the Nitro Rangers go to school) from Turboranger * Rowan University-reference ("southern mansion" dorms, known for engineering, mascot is an owl) * University of California, Riverside-reference (STEM majors, relative location) Category:Institution Category:Locations Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen